Episode 1963 (11th April 1995)
Plot The postman delivers birthday cards for Robert and a parcel from Annie and Joe in Alicante. Biff has to wash his clothes after having beer poured all over him. Jack tells Sarah that Joe has still not told Annie about Robert's disappearance. He is losing hope of seeing his son alive and does not think that the reconstruction will help. Robert is sad and tells Derek that it is his birthday. They decide to risk going into Hotten. Betty arrives to clean at Hawkins Cottage. Luke and Biff are cheeky to her and Jessica tries to apologise on their behalf. Luke ends up telling Betty that her services are no longer required. Dave is offered two seats in the executive box at Elland Road by a building and fencing supplier in Leeds. He is worried that it would be seen as a bribe, but Frank tells him it is okay. Chris arrives and tells Frank that he wants him to sack Dave as he is having an affair with Kathy. Frank laughs and tells Chris that Dave is a hard worker and he won't sack him. Betty gossips to Vic and Viv about Hawkins Cottage. She is buying wrapping paper for Robert's birthday present and says that she is positive Robert is still alive. Frank asks Dave what the relationship is between him and Kathy. He tells him to watch out for Chris as he is jealous. Jack and Sarah are touched when Betty brings Robert's present round. D.I. Farrar tells WPC Lunn that maybe they should be looking closer to home, meaning Jack, as he was the last person to see Robert alive. Dave tells Kathy that Chris wants him sacked because of his friendship with her. She is furious. Linda and Zoe discuss the surgery move to the village. Zoe is worried how the villagers will react to her living with Emma. Scott cannot be used in the reconstruction because he is too tall. Chris and Kathy row. Jack and Sarah set off for the reconstruction and wish that they could turn the clock back. Derek buys Robert a hamburger, but makes him keep out of the way in the Land Rover. The reconstruction gets underway. Chris Kiddey does a ptc news report. Chris turns up at The Woolpack. He does not like Rachel working for Britt. Rachel refuses to go to Mill Cottage while Kathy is there. Derek tries to talk Robert into going home. As Derek drives home, he approaches the police road block and is asked if he has seen Robert. He says no, but sees the anxious looks on Jack and Sarah's faces. Later, Derek presents Robert with a badge - his parachute wings; he orders Robert to go home and they salute each other. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay Guest cast *Derek Simpson - Garry Cooper *D.I. Farrar - David Beckett *WPC Wendy Lunn - Judy Holt *TV Reporter - Chris Kiddey *PC Wallis - David Proscho Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes